Dark Addiction
by Zudomon
Summary: 25 years after beating Belialvamdemon, you'd think life for the Chosen Children would be great. WRONG. A relationship ends, a Chosen Child dies, and they lose another to drugs. This is only the start to an epic new part in the life of the Chosen Children.
1. Part 1

**DARK ADDICTION**

  
  


Authors' Notes: First off, we don't own digimon. Ok, now that's over with, this fic was co-written by Darknexismon and I (Zudomon). Since this fic deals with things in Japan, we will be using the Japanese names. So Taichi=Tai, Yamato=Matt, and so on. Enjoy the fic!

BRRRRRRING!! The sound of a ringing alarm clock filled the bedroom of Mr. and Mrs. Yamato Ishida. Sora Ishida's eyes flew open and she quickly dove to the alarm clock, which was perched on a night table to her left. She quickly pressed some buttons on the clock, and the ringing stopped. Sora glanced at her husband on the other side of the bed. She sighed in relief to see that her husband, Yamato, was still sleeping peacefully. Seeing this, she slowly lifted the covers from her body and crept out of bed. She made her way to the bathroom, where she took a shower and got dressed. Sora opened the bathroom door, which creaked when she opened it. When she closed the door behind her, she found a pink bird standing there. 

"Good morning, Piyomon," Sora greeted the bird. 

"Hi Sora. I was just about to wake you up." Piyomon told her. "I can't wait to design that new kimono you told me about yesterday."

Sora smiled at Piyomon. "I can't wait either," she told her partner. "But first, we have to say goodbye to the kids."

Piyomon nodded and the two walked slowly down the hall, where two doors laid, one on the right, and one on the left. Sora slowly opened the door to the right, which also creaked. She walked on her tippy-toes to the bed on the far left corner. Inside the bed lay a girl with long blond hair. Sora smiled at her daughter and bent over to kiss her on the cheek.

"See you later," Sora whispered as she walked out of the room. Sora slowly closed the door behind her, and she made her way to the door across from her daughter's room and went inside. Piyomon watched as Sora approached her son and also kissed him on the cheek and said her goodbyes. Sora closed the door behind her and walked to Piyomon.

"Okay, let's go.' Sora told Piyomon. Piyomon nodded and the two walked down the hallway, to the front door of their apartment. Sora and Piyomon walked down the many flights of stairs of the apartment building, down to the parking lot. Sora and Piyomon swiftly made it to their car, after minutes of searching for it. Sora opened the driver's door, and climbed in. Piyomon flew in right next to Sora, and she slammed the door shut. Sora started the gas and the two sped off.

  
  


Meanwhile, back in the Ishida apartment, Yamato woke up to hear Sora's car speed off to work. Yamato chuckled to himself. Sora still had to go to work, but he didn't. He was on his first day of vacation. Yamato sat up on the bed and turned his body so he was sitting on the side of the bed. Yamato glanced at the night table at the left side of the bed and reached over to the other side of the bed and grabbed a framed picture sitting on the night table. He looked at the picture and smiled weakly. It was a picture of him and Sora on their wedding day. Sora was in her wedding gown, while he was in his suit. Yamato had his arm over Sora and the two were smiling. 

_'Hmm... we used to be happy... that was then. This is now.'_ Yamato thought. The first six months of marriage was going great. Both were a happy couple. But now, it all changed. They got into constant fights, and had conflicting interests. _'Maybe she isn't my soul mate...'_ Yamato thought. So far, Yamato was right. Sora and Yamato weren't made for each other. They had good times on their dates before marriage, but living with each other didn't work out to well. A day without a fight was a good day. Yamato shrugged and set the picture back on the night table. He got up from the night table and went to have breakfast.

  
  


That afternoon, Sora returned from work, along with Piyomon. The two made it up the flights of stairs, and finally stopped at their apartment door. Sora walked into the apartment building, and hung up her coat on the coat hanger. She walked into the kitchen, where she spotted Yamato sitting at the supper table, eating lunch. 

Yamato looked up and spotted Sora. "Hey, honey, how was work?" He asked casually.

Sora sighed and sat across from Yamato at the table. "It was pretty bad. They asked me to re-do the whole kimono, because it was blue, and they asked for red."

"Oh," Yamato said.

Sora started to stare Yamato in the eyes. "Listen, Yamato, I went to my lawyer today and I think... I think we should get a divorce."

Yamato's eyes went wide. He was taken aback from the sudden remark by his wife. "But... but why? What about the kids?" Yamato asked shakily.

"Well, we're not getting along too well.... and we're having many fights. About the kids, maybe I can keep them weekdays, and you can have them on weekends. To tell you the truth, Yamato, I don't think we were made for each other." Sora looked as if she were about to cry. 

Yamato immediately got up and went around the table, to the side Sora was on. He motioned for her to stand up, and when she did, Yamato took Sora into an embrace. Sora wrapped her hands around Yamato, feeling safe. "I... I think you're right. We were better as friends, than as a married couple. Well, Sora, we can tell the kids tonight, at dinner. Tonight will be our last night as a married couple. I'll find an apartment and go there. Maybe I can live with Taichi for a while." Yamato said, trying to comfort Sora.

Sora drew away and looked into Yamato's deep blue eyes. "Oh, Yamato," Sora whispered. Then she drew up and kissed Yamato on the lips compassionately. Yamato didn't expect this to happen, but he closed his eyes and kissed Sora back. Deep down, Yamato regretted divorcing Sora, but he knew it was the right thing to do. 

* * * * *

Five months later, everything had 'worked out' with Yamato and Sora. Sora gained custody of both children, just like the two agreed on. Sora also got the apartment, which they had agreed on. Instead of living with Taichi, like Yamato planned, Yamato moved in with Miyako and Ken, and their three children. Taichi was mostly traveling, being the ambassador of the Digital World and all, so he didn't really have a real home, just some temporary ones. Much to Yamato's surprise, Sora started to date Taichi. The two seemed pretty involved, and they were happy together. 

Yamato was busy at the Ichijouji residence, changing the baby's diaper. Miyako was vacuuming the living room, and Ken was off at work. Just when Yamato finished putting the clean diaper on the baby, the telephone rang. "I'll get it!" Yamato yelled, though Miyako didn't hear him, because she was vacuuming. 

Yamato walked over to the phone, placed on a night table. He picked it up and brought it to his ear. "Ichijouji residence," Yamato said into the phone.

"Hey, Yamato, it's me," a feminine voice said on the other line. 

"Oh, hey, Sora." Yamato said casually, like nothing happened between them. "What's up?" Yamato asked. 

"Well," Sora said like she was holding back something, "Taichi and I are getting married."

Yamato looked as if he were about to drop the phone from his hand, he was so in shock. 

"Yamato? Yamato, can you hear me?" Sora said through the receiver.

Yamato shook his head, gathering his senses. He quickly brought the phone to his ear again, and spoke into it. "Are you sure? Remember last time? You're taking a big risk," Yamato sputtered mindlessly. 

"I've known Taichi longer than I've known you Yamato. I'm sure Taichi and I will get along just fine." Sora told him reassuringly. 

"Okay, Sora. I'll tell Miyako and Ken. See you later." Yamato said.

"All right. Bye, Yamato," Sora said before she hung up the phone. Yamato heard the 'click' on the other end and hung up the phone as well. Yamato walked out of the room to tell Miyako.

* * * * *

A week later, ten of the twelve Japanese Chosen Children were assembled at a sidewalk that led to the Capitol Building in Tokyo, Japan. The only ones not present were Taichi, who was giving a speech about the Digital World today, and Koushirou, who was helping him. The sidewalk was too little to house all ten people, so they walked to a nearby tree and sat down under it, the shade enveloping them. 

Unknown to the ten, a man was standing behind a nearby street sign, spying on them. The man was suited in stealth camouflage, which was only available to the military. The camouflage could be turned on or off, with a touch of a button. When off, the person with the camouflage on can be seen. With it on, the person "disappers".When the person would move, ripples in the air would show the shape of the man, but they couldn't be seen. This man had the camouflage on, and the Chosen Children never suspected him to be there. The man also clutched a sniper rifle under his arm, which was also concealed by the camouflage. 

The man sneered at the Chosen Children and brought an advanced walkie-talkie up to his ear. 

"Mashou, everything's in place. Though no one can go in yet; the Chosen Children are waiting under a tree nearby." The man whispered into the walkie-talkie, hoping the Chosen Children wouldn't hear him. The Chosen Children just talked to themselves, so it was safe for now.

The voice on the other line replied. "Excellent. Wait until the Chosen Children can come in, and follow them. Once inside, get to a balcony and..." the voice trailed off.

The man nodded. "Yes. I know what to do."

"Remember, failure is _not_ an option, Kage." The voice replied. 

"Gotcha," the man said. He turned off the walkie-talkie and slipped it into his coat pocket. 

  
  


"So, how's everything going with you and Taichi?" Yamato asked Sora under the tree. Everyone else was silent; they just heard about the wedding. They wanted to hear the latest updates. 

"It's going great, Yamato. I can't wait for the wedding!" Sora said, getting a little carried away.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy," Yamato assured her. 

"So when's the big day?" Jou asked.

"I don't know yet. We just started arranging it, so I'd say.... about two months from now." Sora announced, smiling the whole time. 

"Wow," Hikari said, "I should start saving up for a present." The whole group erupted into laughter. 

While laughing, Daisuke noticed a crowd of people walking into the capitol building, with some security guards waving them off. When Daisuke stopped laughing, he pointed to where the crowd was. "Hey, we can go in now!" Everyone stopped laughing eventually and glanced over at the crowd. Everybody lazily got up, as if they hadn't gotten up in a long time. The ten people walked towards the capitol building.

Unbeknownst to the Chosen Children, the man known as Kage, also started moving, following the Chosen Children from far off. Ripples in the air revealed a man walking to the capitol building, but citizens walking by seemed to not notice. 

"I'm in," Kage whispered into the walkie-talkie once he got inside the capitol building.

"Good. Now look for a flight of stairs. That'll lead you to a balcony facing the podium in the main conference room."

Kage walked forward, head turning from side to side, looking for a flight of stairs. Kage noticed a door off to the side and walked over to it. He pressed his hand on the doorknob, and looked both ways, to see if anyone was watching. Luckily, no one was watching and Kage opened the door slightly and peeked through the opening. It was a stairwell which led upwards. "Okay, I see it." Kage whispered into the walkie-talkie. 

"Good. Now you know what to do. You're on your own for now." The voice on the other line said. Kage turned off the walkie-talkie, and placed it into his coat pocket. Now holding the sniper rifle in both hands, Kage ran up the stairs. 

  
  


The Chosen Children made their way through each extravagant hallway, following the crowds of people awaiting to hear Taichi's speech. Eventually, the crowds of people made their way to the main conference room, where Taichi would make his speech. The Chosen Children kept walking down the rows of chairs, to find a decent spot. One by one, the crowd members sat down on the cold, metal chairs, until only the Chosen Children were left. They noticed some seats in the front row not taken. When the group walked to the seats, they noticed a paper on each seat. The paper read '**Reserved for Chosen Children**'. The Chosen Children, not children anymore, smiled and ripped the papers off and sat down on the seats, awaiting Taichi's speech. The Chosen Children had to wait until some more people filed into the seats, and then everyone quieted down, as the burgundy colored curtain covering the stage slipped away, revealing a man on a podium and Taichi, Koushirou, and some other people seated at chairs to the side of the man. 

"Good day, ladies and gentlemen. Today, we have a special treat for all of you. Taichi Yagami, ambassador of the Digital World, is here to speak to us about the Digital World, and how we can help it restore to its greatness ever since they defeated that vile creature Vamdemon," the man spoke. 

  
  


Meanwhile, Kage made it to the balcony, which overlooked the whole conference room. He was on his belly, the sniper rife resting on his shoulder. His left eye was in the sight of the gun, pointed at the man at the podium. "C'mon, c'mon," Kage whispered impatiently.

"...and now, Taichi Yagami, ambassador of the Digital World, everyone," the man motioned for Taichi to come up. Taichi stood up from his chair and walked to the podium. As Taichi made his way to the podium, the man stepped down, allowing Taichi to climb onto the podium. Applause rang through the whole conference room as Taichi shuffled papers of his speech. He placed the papers back onto the podium, now in correct order. Taichi cleared his throat next to the mic, signaling to the audience to stop applauding. A moment later, the applause died down, allowing Taichi to speak finally. 

Kage smiled to himself as he aimed the sniper rifle, which was directly pointing at Taichi's head. "Now, Taichi Yagami, now it's time to say goodbye," Kage whispered to himself as he pulled the trigger. 

  
  


More Authors' Notes: Don't you just love cliffhangers? Will Taichi survive or has Kage succeeded in assassinating Taichi? Find out in Part 2 of Dark Addiction.

To get more readers, I will post each new part as a separate chapter. One week after posting the new chapter, I will add it as a new chapter to the actual Dark Addiction fic. Each new chapter will have DA next to it, then the chapter title, so you know its part of the Dark Addiction fic. Now I saw somebody do this idea before me, and I think it's a good idea. So, to not start a flame war, I disclaim this idea. Look out for Part 2 of Dark Addiction: DA: Drugs and Dreams


	2. Part 2: Drugs and Dreams

**DARK ADDICTION** PART 2: DRUGS AND DREAMS

  
  


Author's Notes: I'm glad that everyone's enjoying the fic so far. Now, Darknexismon and I do not own digimon. Everything introduced into this fic does belong to us though. Remember that this fic uses Japanese names. Now enjoy the fic! 

Everyone seated in the crowd jumped to the sound of a gun being shot. The Chosen Children looked at Taichi, who fell from the podium right after the gun was shot. 

"Oh God, Taichi!" Sora screamed. She and the rest of the Chosen Children immediately rose from their seats and ran to the left, where stairs laid, which led to the stage. They ran up the stairs and took a quick right, towards Taichi, who was laid on the cold wooden floor of the stage. Koushirou, the announcer, and a few others were already crowded around the ambassador of the Digital World, worried if he was okay. The Chosen Children butted their way through the small crowd, and stopped by Taichi's side.

Sora kneeled to the side of Taichi and gently cradled his head in her arms. She slowly rocked back and forth, with her head pressed against his. Taichi was motionless, unconscious. Sora started to feel tears run down her cheeks quickly, as if the tears were marathon runners, running down her face. The tears splashed against Taichi's head, and she started to feel him coming to. Sora drew her head from Taichi's, to see his face. It was then she noticed the hole put right between his eyes. 

"Oh God." Sora and Jou whispered. 

Jou examined Taichi's wound from his distance. "That's a pretty big bullet hole... whoever shot him had expert marksmanship. The bullet went right between his eyes, and looks like it hit his brain. I'm afraid he won't make it." 

Hearing the news, all the girls started to feel tears fall down their cheeks, each mourning for him: Mimi, who had come back to Japan for a brief visit to hear Taichi's speech; Hikari, Taichi's sister and his best friend; Miyako, another of Taichi's friends; and finally, Sora, Taichi's other best friend and his lover, all mourned for their fallen comrade. 

Taichi slowly forced his eyes open, looking right into the face of his lover, Sora. He slowly moved his eyes, to scan the faces of his other friends. Each had a look of concern, especially Jou. Trying to reassure them, Taichi opened his mouth slightly to speak. 

"It's going to be all right..." Sora tried to reassure him. "We'll get married, and live a long time." 

"S...sora..." Taichi managed to squeeze out. Sora weakly smiled at him, despite that she had red rings around her eyes from crying. "Don't worry about me... I'll always love you..." Taichi almost whispered, before his eyes closed and his muscles relaxed.

Sora felt Taichi's body become dead weight in her arms. "No... no!" Sora whispered. 

Even the boy's eyes started to water, from the horrible death of their friend. Suddenly, movement on the balcony caught the corner of Daisuke's eye. He looked up at the balcony, and saw what looked like a man run down the balcony, but the man was mostly covered up by darkness on the balcony. It looked as if the man was carrying a sniper rifle.

"Ah! There he is!" Daisuke abruptly said aloud. 

"W...what?" The other Chosen Children asked. 

"The man who killed Taichi's up there!" Daisuke yelled excitedly. Then he ran off to the side, and out of the conference room. 

Everyone else looked at each other. "Somebody better go with him....we don't want Daisuke dead too," Mimi said. 

"I'll go," Ken volunteered. "I'm used to chasing down criminals, being a detective and all."

"Okay, _please_ be careful," Miyako told him.

"Don't worry about me," Ken said before he gave Miyako a peck on the cheek. The others watched as Ken also took off, following Daisuke out of the conference room.

  
  


Daisuke ran up to the shady balcony, and looked around. He didn't see any man there, he must have ran out the other door, which was straight ahead from Daisuke, at the other end of the balcony. Daisuke was ready to bolt to the next door, when he heard other footsteps behind the door Daisuke just ran out of. Daisuke turned around to face the door, ready to attack if it was the man he saw.

When the door flew open, Daisuke immediately jumped at the man who emerged from behind the door, and wrapped his hands around his neck. Daisuke looked up to see him choking his best friend, Ken. Daisuke immediately let go of Ken's neck and sighed in relief. 

"Sorry about that," Daisuke said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "I thought you were that man."

"Well, I'm not." Ken said, forgiving Daisuke for his mistake. "We should go find him. He might have already gotten away."

"Right," Daisuke said, bolting for the door at the other end of the balcony. Ken followed right behind him. 

  
  


Kage continued running down the lobby, trying to find the nearest exit. Ripples in the air showed a man running, but Kage didn't care if he was spotted or not. He fulfilled his mission: kill Taichi Yagami. Just remembering this, Kage slowed down to a steady walk. If he slowly moved, then there wouldn't be as much ripples as he had when he was running. Kage casually walked down the many carpeted hallways of the lobby, as if he was visible. 

"Ken! There he is!" 

Kage quickly turned around to see a burgundy haired man and an indigo haired man running. Kage violently swivelled his head around, looking to see if the two men were after him, or someone else in the hallway. Unfortunately for Kage, there was no one but him and the two men currently in the hallway. 

"Shit!" Kage cursed loudly as he bolted down the hallway, feet slamming into the carpeted floor. Even though Kage was camouflaged, the two men could see the footprints his clopping feet made and the ripples in the air, revealing a man running down the hallway.

Kage led the two men around corners, down more hallways and long corridors. Yet Kage or the two men didn't stop, despite the massive amount of running they did. Kage finally saw an elevator straight ahead from a turn he just made, into yet another carpeted hallway. Kage smiled to himself and stopped right in front of the control console. He pressed the button for the elevator to reach him, and simply waited. Just then, the two men, Ken and Daisuke, rounded the corner. All they saw was two elevators right next to each other. Other than that, it was an empty hallway. 

One good thing about Kage's camouflage was that he was 'invisible' if he wasn't moving. However, once the elevator would come down, his cover would be blown. Just then, a beeping sound filled the three men's ears and the elevator on the left side 'magically' opened. 

"Ah! There he is! He's trying to get up by the elevator," Ken told Daisuke. The two raced towards the open elevator. 

"Hahaha! See you on the roof, fools!" Kage laughed as he stepped in and waited patiently as the elevator door closed in front of him. 

Daisuke and Ken ran to the elevator, hoping to get in on time and catch the assassin. However, when they were a few feet away from the door, it closed on them. 

"Crap!" Daisuke yelled before he slammed into the closed door of the elevator, bringing him to the ground. Daisuke rubbed his head in pain and looked up at Ken, who had stopped before he would crash into the door, like Daisuke did. Ken put out his hand, and Daisuke took it. Ken rose his hand, hauling Daisuke off the ground and back to his feet. "I haven't done something like that in ages," Daisuke commented. 

"C'mon, maybe we can take the other elevator up to the roof," Ken told his friend. Before Daisuke could respond, Ken already had pushed the button on the control panel mounted on the wall next to the elevator for the elevator doors to open. Surprisingly, the elevator doors instantly opened, with no wait. Ken rushed in, followed by Daisuke. "Where was he going again?" Ken asked himself aloud.

"It was the roof," Daisuke reminded him. 

"Oh yeah!" Ken said. Ken looked at the control panel inside the elevator, looking for the 'roof' button. Seeing Ken couldn't find the roof button, Daisuke reached over and pushed the button marked '**Roof**'. The two felt a vibration at their feet, before the elevator pushed itself upwards. 

Kage waited patiently for the elevator to stop its journey to the roof. He knew the two men chasing him had used the other elevator, but he still had the lead over them. Just then, the doors slid outwards, revealing the top of the Capitol building. Kage ran out immediately, and drew his hand into his pocket. He grabbed the walkie-talkie and stopped running. He pressed the button on the walkie-talkie, turning it on and drew it to his ear. He began to speak into it. 

"Mashou, do you have a chopper waiting for me?" Kage asked frantically into the receiver.

The voice on the other line came on once again. "Yes we do, on the other side of the building." 

"Good. I'll be there in just a minute," Kage suddenly heard a beeping sound behind him and furiously turned his head around. "Crap, it's those freakin' kids again! Mashou, I can't talk now!" 

"What's the mat-" The voice was cut off as Kage turned off the walkie-talkie and he immediately pocketed it. Just then, Daisuke and Ken squeezed themselves through the opening elevator doors and ran out to the roof. 

Kage turned to face the two, who stopped and stared daggers at him. "Hello kiddies, it has been fun, but I have to go now. But I do have a surprise prepared for you!" With that said, Kage turned around and ran. Ken and Daisuke ran after him, resuming to chasing him.

As Daisuke and Ken resumed to chasing him, a sound was heard that sounded like snapping of fingers. The two assumed Kage did it, but they didn't know why. Their question was answered a moment later when a ghost like silhouette appeared in front of Daisuke and Ken. The two men skidded to a halt, watching as the silhouette took shape. The 'ghost' resembled a ghost, but it was covered in a red cloak. Under the red cloak, was a gray shirt. The ghost appeared to have no arms, just empty sleeves which held a golden scythe. The red cloak went over the ghost's head, and the face was dark except for two blue, beady eyes. 

"That's my partner you're going after," the ghost said. 

"Is that a digimon? I haven't seen it before," Daisuke told Ken.

"That digimon's Phantomon," Ken told Daisuke without taking his eyes off the ghost.

"Right you are, Chosen Children." Phantomon sneered. "Soul Chopper!" The ghost-like digimon yelled before he brought his scythe over his head and charged the two. 

Ken and Daisuke quickly ducked their heads right before Phantomon swung the scythe right above their heads. The two felt the air fly away from Phantomon's scythe when he swung it, showing the speed of the blow. 

"Phantomon! It's time we go!" Kage yelled to his partner. Phantomon turned his head in Kage's direction and flew away. Ken and Daisuke picked their heads up to watch helplessly as Phantomon flew to the opposite side of the Capitol building and disappeared from view. 

Just then, they heard the sound of a helicopter's blade. A moment later, a helicopter rose up from the coverage of the Capitol building, above the railing opposite of Ken and Daisuke. They could hear Kage laughing as the helicopter turned to the left and flew away, the back of the helicopter facing the two. 

Daisuke fell onto the hard concrete with his knees, punching the solid ground. "Damn it! I knew I should have brought V-mon!" Daisuke cursed. 

Ken put his hand on Daisuke's shoulder, trying to comfort his friend. "I should have brought Wormmon too, but we make mistakes."

Daisuke turned around and looked at Ken. "But this mistake cost Taichi his life!" 

"Daisuke, you know it wasn't our fault Taichi was killed."

"I know, but I wish we could have prevented it from happening." Daisuke said. 

"Don't worry, that guy is sure to have a criminal record, we can track him down and nail him. Then Taichi will have some justice." 

Daisuke stood up and looked at his friend. "You're right, let's go back to the others." Ken nodded and the two walked to join the rest of the Chosen Children. 

* * * * *

When Ken went to work the next day, he looked for a criminal record of a man named 'Kage'. Surprisingly, there was no man named Kage in the police database. When Ken told Daisuke and the others, they were real surprised, and sad because they couldn't catch the man that had assassinated Taichi. 

  
  


A day later, a private funeral available for the family and all the Chosen Children was held for Taichi. Almost everyone was acting how you know people act at funerals; the girls cry, and the men just look on in sadness or comfort the girls. This is what happened, except for Sora. She stared at Taichi's grave for the whole ceremony, and took repeated puffs on a cigarette. When asked why she was smoking, she said 'it eases the pain'. 

When Yamato was giving a speech about Taichi during the funeral, Sora announced she had to go to the bathroom. She immediately got up and instead of going to the bathroom, she went outside to the parking lot and shoved her hand into her pocket, pulling out a handful of cocaine. She put it up to her face and sniffed it in until the handful was gone. 

Unbeknownst to her, Jou also had to go to the bathroom, but instead of going, he went to comfort Sora. He followed her, but stopped when she went outside. Jou peered through the window mounted on the door and watched in horror as she sniffed in all the cocaine in her hand. Feeling sick, Jou went to the bathroom and lost his breakfast. After that, Jou walked out of the bathroom and walked back to the room where the funeral as held, making sure Sora wasn't behind him. He didn't want Sora to know that he was watching her. 

After Yamato finished his speech, Sora returned, to find out the funeral was over. She walked back to the parking lot with the rest of the guests, looking depressed. No one said anything as they walked to their respective cars and drove home. 

* * * * *

When Sora returned to her apartment from the funeral, she walked past her kids and went into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She dropped onto the bed lazily, disrupting Piyomon's sleep. Piyomon jumped into the air from fright and fell softly back on the bed. She looked around to see who made her jump, and sighed in relief as her eyes laid on Sora. Sora was laying there, staring at the ceiling. Piyomon's relieved mood immediately turned to concern when she saw Sora. 

  
  


"Sora, what's the matter?" Piyomon asked, very concerned for her partner. Piyomon waited patiently for a response, but didn't get one. "Sora, _please_ talk to me." No response. Piyomon blinked and waddled over to her partner. She looked at Sora's face, very concerned. Yet Sora's eyes were still glued to the spot on the ceiling. 

"Taichi..." Sora whispered softly. 

"What?" Piyomon asked. She heard Sora say something, but it was very soft. She knew Sora had said something because her mouth moved. Piyomon put her wing so it hovered above Sora's face. She waved her wing up and down, hoping for a reply from her partner. The only reply she got was that Sora started to blink repeatedly. Piyomon smiled weakly and quickly removed her wing, hoping Sora would say something. Instead, Sora turned to her side and put her hands to her face. Piyomon moved her head to the side quizzically. _'What is Sora doing? Why is she acting like this?'_ These questions raced through Piyomon's head as she watched Sora.

Sora started to sob and cry, with tears running down her face and dropping onto the sheets of the bed. Piyomon watched on sadly as her partner cried into her hands. She put her wing on Sora's side, trying to comfort her. That's the only thing Piyomon could do, since Sora would not tell her what's wrong.

"Sora..." A voice said.

Piyomon and Sora looked up to the source of the voice, to find Jou standing in the open doorway. He closed the door behind him and sat on the bed next to Sora. 

"Sora, I want to know what's wrong," Jou said softly. 

"The only way you'll find out is if you bring Taichi back," Sora declared. Piyomon looked at Sora in shock. Sora would not talk to her, but she'd talk to Jou. 

Jou's eyes widened. "Taichi?! Is that who it's about? Listen Sora, it's time you forget loving Taichi and move on with your life," Jou said, raising his voice. 

Sora sat up and shook her head quickly. "NO! I'll never forget Taichi, he wouldn't want me to." 

"Sora, Jou's right," Piyomon piped up. "There are a lot of people out there, and Taichi _would_ want you to go on with your life."

Sora stood up and faced the two. "You're both wrong! Taichi would want me to never forget him!" She took a cigarette from her pocket and started puffing on it. 

"Sora, stop that," Jou said, coughing, "using cocaine is not going to ease your pain, or bring Taichi back!" 

Sora gasped at Jou's remark. "How do you know about that?" 

Jou lowered his eyes to the ground. "I saw you do it in the parking lot..."

"What?!" Sora roared. "Spying on me? I want you out, now!" Sora yelled at Jou. 

"No, not until I help you." Jou said to her. Right after he said that, Sora forced Jou up and she pushed him out of the bedroom while he protested. She ignored his protests and pushed him out of the house. Before Jou could run back in, she slammed the door behind him and locked it. Jou pounded his fist on the door. "Sora, all I want to do is help you." Jou said before he dejectedly walked back to his car and drove off. 

  
  


Sora watched him leave through the bedroom window while she puffed on her cigarette. 

Piyomon looked at Sora sadly. "Why did you do that? Jou's supposed to be your friend." Piyomon said. 

Sora looked down on the ground. "I have my reasons." 

* * * * *

That night, Sora went to bed very late, hours after the kids went to bed. It took her an hour to get to sleep, replaying images of her forcing Jou out of the house.

"Jou, I'm sorry, but you can't help me." Sora mumbled before she went to sleep.

  
  


Sora opened her eyes, to find herself in a misty, gray clearing. She looked at her surroundings. What she could make out beyond the thick fog was that she was surrounded by trees. She also found that everything was gray, like the Dark Ocean. 

Suddenly, she felt a pang in her head. She yelled out in surprise and clutched her head. She started to feel herself having a massive headache. She screamed in pain, still clutching her head for dear life. She was forced to the ground from the pain. She felt something pulling on her head, and she was blind for a moment.

She let go of her head and reared her head back, eyes covered in gray energy. She yelled as the gray energy left her head and splashed to the ground in front of her. She opened her eyes to watch the energy take shape. She panted heavily as she watched the energy stop making a shape and dissipate, revealing a figure to her. 

The figure was gray like everything else. The figure was covered in thick scales. Its whole body was skinny, like a stick figure. The creature's face was a mix of a reptile's and a human's. Smoke seemed to emanate from the creature's body, filling up the whole area quickly. 

The creature extended a hand to Sora. "Come to me, Sora..."

  
  


More Author's Notes: Yet another cliffhanger! Who is this creature? What's its purpose? Find out in Dark Addiction Part 3- DA: Reiyakumon


	3. Part 3: Reiyakumon

**DARK ADDICTION PART 3: REIYAKUMON**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's Notes: Okay, again, Darknexismon and I do not own digimon. All new humans/digimon that appear in the fic do belong to us. Remember, we are using Japanese names. 

Sora backed away from the creature's extended hand slowly. "Who... what are you?" Sora asked shakily. 

The creature withdrew its hand, keeping it to his side. "Why, I'm Reiyakumon, a mega digimon. Due to your obsession of the Chosen Child Taichi, you began to use drugs to relieve your pain of his death. Your addiction to drugs and feelings toward Taichi has created me." The creature explained.

"But why? Why did I create you?" Sora asked, dumbfounded.

"I do not know the answer to your question. I do not yet know my purpose for this world, or why I was created. You know the answers deep in your heart."

"My heart is broken and cannot be healed. You're speaking nonsense to me." Sora replied to Reiyakumon.

"No, Sora, your heart is perfectly fine. You are just kidding yourself."

Sora shook her head madly. "No, no, no! Taichi will always live forever in my heart. The only way I choose to go on is because of the other Chosen Children."

"Why do you live for them if you won't let them help you?"

"Because only Taichi will help me."

"Taichi is gone, and it is impossible to bring him back." Reiyakumon replied calmly.

Sora collapsed to her knees, finally realizing the horrible truth. She fell to her side and started to hold her head and her body started to shake uncontrollably. "Oh, God it's true! Taichi will never come back and soothe my pain!" Sora screamed for all to hear.

"Do you see now, Sora? Taichi is dead and gone, and you need your friends. Your friends and pull you through this, and stop your addiction to drugs."

Sora stopped shaking and let go of her head. Realizing Reiyakumon was right, she got to her feet and faced Reiyakumon. "I hope you're right Reiyakumon. But quitting drugs is so hard and I can't get Taichi off my mind. I don't know how to do it."

"Have faith in yourself, and confidence and you shall come to your goal." Right after Reiyakumon uttered those words, his form flickered. 

"What's happening to you?" Sora asked, concerned. 

"Do not worry, Sora, you are just about to wake up." Reiyakumon replied calmly. 

"What's going to you?" Sora asked. 

"I will appear in the Real World... sometime..." It was then that the whole landscape turned brilliant white. Sora had to shield her eyes from the unbearable light. When she took her arm away from her eyes, she was looking up at the ceiling of her bedroom. She quickly sat up in her bed, the covers covering her flying forward. Sora turned her head to look at the time. The digital clock read 6:46 AM in bright red numbers. Sora reached over to her clock and pressed a few buttons, canceling the alarm which was supposed to go off at seven o'clock for work. 

"Mine as well get up," Sora mumbled to herself as she climbed out of bed. She took the covers away from her body and rolled off the bed, landing solidly on her feet. She rubbed her eyes and turned back to the bed, to tuck in the sheets once again. As she tucked in the sheets, she wondered if Reiyakumon would really appear in the Real World. She wondered if that dream was even real, maybe it was her imagination. Though the pain did seem real right before she 'created' Reiyakumon. Once she finished the sheets, she walked out of her bedroom to the bathroom, where she took a shower. Once that was done, she got dressed and walked into the kitchen, where she was surprised to see the kids there, eating breakfast.

  
  


"Hi kids," Sora greeted as she sat at the breakfast table. 

  
  


The kids looked up from their breakfasts to look at their mother. "Hello, mom," they said in unison. As soon as they said that, they went back to paying attention to their meal.

Sora smiled and got up from the table to get her breakfast. Once she was done preparing her breakfast, she sat down to eat it. "When did you two get up?" Sora asked her kids.

"A half hour ago," her daughter answered.

Sora nodded and went back to her breakfast. She suddenly felt people staring at her, so she looked up, to find her kids watching her. She dropped what was doing. "What's wrong?"

"We're worried about you, mommy," Sora's son said. 

Sora looked quizzically at the two. "Why?"

"You seem real sad. We want to know what's the matter and why you forced Jou out yesterday." Her daughter told her.

Sora looked down at the ground. "Oh. Well, I guess you deserve to know. Bring in Piyomon, Pyocomon and Tsunomon in here and I'll explain." 

Her kids did what they were told and got up from the table, to their rooms. The kids came back a second later, each carrying a digimon. One was orange and tan, with a horn on top; Tsunomon. The other one was pink and had a flower protruding from its top; Pyocomon. Piyomon was following the children closely as they sat at the table. 

"Okay, I know all of you are worried about me, especially you, Piyomon," Sora began, looking at Piyomon. Piyomon nodded at her partner. "Now, I'm going to explain what's going on with me, so you don't have to be worried about me." After that was said, Sora began to explain to her children and digimon what was happening.

  
  


"...and so I'm going to try to go into therapy to help my drug problem. Then I can stop my addiction and we can be a happy family again," Sora smiled weakly. She'd been explaining the recent events to her children and digimon for a good five minutes. Right after that, she pulled out a cigarette from her pocket and lighted it. The kids and digimon watched as Sora puffed on the cigarette. Sora looked very sad as she puffed on the cigarette. She couldn't help it; her addiction was too great.

* * * * *

Wakehiko Tanabana, a worker at the local zoo, near Sora's apartment, walked around the zoo, cleaning the sidewalks and throwing away littered items, while guests to the zoo had fun looking at all the animals they had. Now that everyone in the world had a digimon partner, Wakehiko's digimon partner also helped him clean around the zoo. His partner was Pidmon, a digimon that looked like Angemon but instead of a blue robe, Pidmon had a red one. Pidmon flew around, carrying a broom instead of his regular staff, brushing the sidewalks faster than Wakehiko could. The only reason the zoo manager didn't get rid of Wakehiko was because if Wakehiko went, so did Pidmon. They were very good companions, and Pidmon was a phenomenal worker. 

The zoo also took care of un-partnered digimon and put them on showcase. Even though the digimon were intelligent, they didn't mind the cages and being seen by many people a day. The zoo was starting to gain some fame throughout Tokyo, being the only zoo to have a Plesiomon in captivity. They'd acquired the Plesiomon a month ago, and profits were already rising, meaning Wakehiko's paycheck went up. Wakehiko smiled as he and Pidmon neared the humongous pool that housed Plesiomon. However, right now Plesiomon wasn't in the water, he beached himself onto a rock and was soaking up the sun's rays with satisfaction. 

  
  


Just above the two workers, the air quivered in a circular motion, like a coin being dropped in water at a low elevation. At the center of the ripples, a yellow dot of energy appeared. Before long, the dot expanded to a circle, covering the whole area of the ripples. The circle was actually a doorway. Behind the circle was an area which was mostly gray, with decaying trees. The circle was in fact a portal from another world. The portal expanded as a form was getting pushed out. The creature was finally pushed out in one quick motion and the portal closed in on itself, and vanished shortly after that. The creature, however, fell through the air at an alarming speed. The creature could only watch in horror as it neared the ceiling of the Plesiomon cage.

  
  


Wakehiko took a short break from cleaning, to watch the basking Plesiomon. Though it was a mega digimon, no staff members were afraid of it. Though Plesiomon didn't talk much, it was already well-liked. Pidmon didn't notice his partner looking at Plesiomon, and kept on working. Wakehiko smiled looked down, resuming his work. A minute later, a loud crash was heard. Wakehiko and Pidmon immediately looked up to see a gray, stick figure-like creature fall through the sky and smash through the glass ceiling of the Plesiomon cage. Plesiomon jumped from his perch and quickly dove in the water, just avoiding the raining glass shards. 

The creature continued falling, along with the glass shards, and splashed into the huge pool, sending gallons of water in the air. The creature sank beneath the waves, stunned. 

Underwater, Plesiomon watched from below as he saw glass shards fall into the pool, slowly making their descent to the bottom. Plesiomon heard a booming sound and immediately turned its serpent-like neck to see a creature splash into the pool. Plesiomon turned his whole body around to face the creature, which was now descending to the bottom of the pool. Plesiomon, out of instinct, rocketed forward through the water and snatched the creature in his mouth. The creature was limp and had its eyes closed. The creature was unconscious. Plesiomon swam upward, trying to get the creature to the surface. He jetted his fins faster and faster, when he saw the reflection of the sun on the surface getting closer and closer. It was then that Plesiomon and the creature broke the surface. Plesiomon immediately righted himself in the water and dropped the creature onto the rock he was basking on before. As soon as the creature broke the surface, Plesiomon noticed that smoke was coming from its body, though it wasn't on fire. 

Just then, Wakehiko and Pidmon arrived on the scene. Wakehiko checked to see if Plesiomon was all right, and Pidmon flew over to the creature. Once Plesiomon confirmed that he was all right, Wakehiko joined his partner to look at the creature. 

"Geez, not even a scratch," Wakehiko said as he examined the creature. Wakehiko turned to his partner, who was right next to him. "Is that thing a digimon?"

Pidmon shrugged his shoulders, a motion most digimon had adapted from their partners. "I have no idea. I've never seen it before."

Just then, the creature's eyes shot open, sending Pidmon and Wakehiko back in surprise. The creature sat up and shook its head. Pidmon and Wakehiko stayed back, wondering if the creature would be hostile. The creature's head went back, eyes looking at the sky. "So this is the Real World..." The creature murmured.

"Um... ah... are you okay?" Wakehiko asked cautiously. The creature turned its head to look at Wakehiko. Pidmon looked at his partner, and noticed he was shaking. 

"Are you a digimon?" Pidmon asked. 

The creature nodded. "Yes. My name is Reiyakumon."

* * * * *

That afternoon, Sora had set up an appointment for therapy, and left her apartment immediately. Now, she was laying on a couch and talking to her therapist, Ms. Nagawa, who was sitting in a chair next to Sora. 

"... and so when Taichi died, I just couldn't take it anymore." Sora explained. 

"I see, and this is where you started using drugs?" Ms. Nagawa asked.

"That's right." 

Suddenly, the radio that was on the table near them, went from soft music, to the news. 

"Now it's time for news, with me, the double T, Terushi Takato! New headlines say that a strange, reptilian like digimon fell from the sky this afternoon, and landed in the Plesiomon cage. Luckily, no one was hurt. The digimon was found by a zoo worker, and the digimon claimed its name was Reiyakumon..."

"What?!" Sora yelled, sitting up from the couch. 

"What's wrong?" Ms. Nagawa asked. Sora ignored her, to listen to the radio. 

"...after being found, digimonologists at the zoo examined the mysterious digimon. What they found was that Reiyakumon are very rare in the Digital World, and they often exhibit large amounts of power. After a power reading, it showed that this Reiyakumon is very powerful, the most powerful digimon to date, in fact. Also, a little tidbit of information, Reiyakumon kept saying that he was going 'to find Sora'. No one knows what he's talking about, maybe about the girlfriend of deceased ambassador Taichi Yagami. More details to come soon, and now to our weatherman..."

Sora ran over and shut the radio off. Ms. Nagawa got up, wondering what was going on. "What's the matter?" 

Sora looked at Ms. Nagawa. "I'll explain later. Look, I have to go. See you later." Right after that was said, Sora bolted out of the door, leaving Ms. Nagawa standing there. 

More Author's Notes: What will happen when Sora goes to see Reiyakumon at the zoo? Will Ms. Nagawa succeed in curing Sora of her addiction? Who was Kage anyway? What organization's he a part of? All questions answered in the next epic part of Dark Addiction- DA: The Saga Ends; Ultimatum


	4. Part 4: The Saga Ends; Ultimatum

**DARK ADDICTIONPART 4: THE SAGA ENDS; ULTIMATUM**

  
  


Author's Notes: Digimon does not belong to us. But all new humans/digimon do belong to us. Remember, Japanese names are being used. 

Sora ran through the building, through the halls, down the stairs, and finally through the front door. Light from the sun enveloped her as she burst through the front door, and ran to her car which was parked in a parking space in the front of the building. She quickly opened the car door and hopped in the driver's seat. Before taking off, Sora closed the door and without thinking, grabbed the pack of cigarettes on her dashboard and pulled one out. She placed the pack back on the dashboard and popped the cigarette into her mouth. Her free hand grabbed the lighter and she lit the end of the cigarette and she started to puff away. Sora's eyes quickly widened, just realizing what she just did. 

_'I'll let it pass just this once,'_ Sora thought to herself. _'At least it's not some cocaine going up my nose.'_ With that, Sora started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. 

* * * * *

"You must be a partner-less digimon," Wakehiko said as he carried Reiyakumon to an empty cage. Despite Reiyakumon's size, Wakehiko was able to carry him without Pidmon's help. Pidmon just opened the cage door and Wakehiko plopped Reiyakumon down, who went into a sitting position. 

"You don't know Sora?" Reiyakumon asked. 

"Nah, never heard of her. Is she your partner?"

"No, but..." Reiyakumon trailed off. 

"Well, if I was your partner, I'd love it," Wakehiko said somewhat dreamily.

Pidmon glared at his partner. "What? What about me?"

Wakehiko laughed. "I was kidding, buddy," Wakehiko laughed some more as he patted Pidmon on the back. Reiyakumon stayed silent through the ordeal.

  
  


At the zoo's parking lot, Sora pulled into her parking space and ran out of her car, eager to get to the zoo. Sora payed emission when she got to the front gate, and started to walk, so she wouldn't get unwanted attention by running. She walked through the zoo, looking at every cage to see if Reiyakumon was there. She imagined that if Reiyakumon appeared in the zoo, then the zoo personnel would put Reiyakumon in a cage. She noticed the Plesiomon cage's ceiling was destroyed, and people were fixing it. 

A minute later, Sora came across a cage that was all shadowy on the inside. Sora couldn't make out what was in there, and there was no sign saying what it was. "Reiyakumon, are you in there?" Sora asked cautiously, hoping she didn't disturb a sleeping digimon. She saw something stir in the darkness, and saw a gray, reptilian head poke out of the shadows. 

"Sora?"

"Yes, Reiyakumon, its me." Sora said triumphantly, happy that she found him. 

"Oh, Sora, how did you know I was here?" Reiyakumon asked. 

"It was on the radio, while I was in therapy."

"Therapy?"

"Yes, I went into therapy so I can be rid of my drug problem. So far, it hasn't worked," Sora laughed as she pointed to the cigarette in her mouth. 

"You mustn't..." Reiyakumon said weakly. 

"Why?"

"It's time I told you the truth about my creation... I was created from the depressed feelings in your heart and the effects the drugs have taken on your soul. If you get rid of your drug problem, I go with it. That's why I have smoke coming from my body because of the effects of your smoking problem."

Sora looked astonished. She covered her mouth in horror. "Oh my God, I had no idea..." 

"On the radio you must have heard that I am the strongest mega digimon alive. Yet I do not know how to control my powers, let alone unlock them. They will be unlocked until you face the center of your drug problem. So you see, I need your problem to make myself powerful."

Sora took her hand away from her mouth, and started to shake her head madly. "No! I will not let myself do this for your own needs," Sora said. 

Suddenly, Reiyakumon's eyes turned a pure blue color, something Sora had never seen before. He reached through the bars of the cage and quickly grabbed her shirt. Sora was pulled towards the cage, and all she could do was gasp in shock. 

"You will do it, or I will die," Reiyakumon said coldly, eyes still glowing with power. Sora just looked deep into Reiyakumon's blue eyes, and for a moment, she saw a hint of evil inside of him. Sora's mouth widened, allowing the cigarette to fall out and crash to the ground. 

The two just stared into each other's eyes, Reiyakumon looked on with bitterness, while Sora looked on in fright. Suddenly, Reiyakumon's eyes faded back to their normal color. It was then that Reiyakumon let go of Sora, pushing her away from him. Sora backed away slowly, looking at Reiyakumon. She turned and started to run, still watching Reiyakumon closely. When she got a good distance away, her eyes turned from Reiyakumon to what lay ahead of her. 

Reiyakumon sighed and went back into the shadows of his cage.

* * * * *

"Would you be this depressed if Yamato were killed?" Ms. Nagawa asked. Sora returned to therapy, and she was back laying on the couch, with Ms. Nagawa asking questions. 

"I don't know, my feelings for Yamato faded right after the divorce. Taichi, like the good friend he was, took me in and helped me through the effects after the divorce. During that time, I learned to trust him with my life, something I wouldn't have done for Yamato."

Ms. Nagawa nodded as she scribbled something onto a pad of paper she kept with her during therapy. "I see, so even during the marriage, you had feelings for Taichi. Is that correct?" 

Sora thought for a moment, then she shook her head. "No. When we went to the Digital World for the first time, I had a crush on him, and he had one on me. We didn't admit to one another, too afraid of the other person's answer. I guess my feelings toward him came back when he helped me. That was when he told me about his crush on me while in the Digital World for the first time. Shortly after that, we kissed for the first time."

"I see," Ms. Nagawa repeated as she jotted some more things onto her pad of paper. "So Taichi was very important to you in your life."

Sora smiled and nodded. "Yes. He did everything for me; We went on dates often and we never got in fights, like Yamato and I did." 

"So Taichi was the love of your life?" 

"Of course he was. I never realized how much someone could love another person, but then I understood. I understood that Taichi loved me more than life itself, and that was way less than Yamato had loved me." 

"Okay, you loved Taichi, and you never wanted to be separated from him. Yet when that man killed him, you were separated from him. The feelings of love triggered you to be depressed over his death, and to relieve the constant pain of his death, you started to use drugs," Ms. Nagawa summarized based on her notes. 

Sora nodded. "Yes, that's right."

"Good. Now that we have pinpointed your problem and why it started, we can go in and cure it." Ms. Nagawa explained. 

"All right," Sora said, ready to get this problem settled. 

"Then let's begin."

* * * * *

Late that afternoon, Sora returned to her apartment from therapy. She walked down the hall and into the living room, where the kids were watching TV. Before she could say anything, the kids turned from the TV to face their mother. 

"Welcome back, mom," the kids said in unison.

"Hi kids, were there any phone calls?" Sora asked. 

"Yeah," her daughter answered. "Just one." 

"Okay." Sora said as she left the room. The kids turned back to the TV. Sora entered the bedroom, where the answering machine lied on an end table. She walked to the answering machine and pressed a button on it, which replayed the phone call. She waited for a moment until a voice came from the machine. 

"Hi Sora, this is Ken. I believe I found something on Taichi's assassin. I'll be in the station the whole day, so come to the station as soon as you can. Thank you." A clicking noise was heard and the answering machine stopped the tape and rewound it. Sora turned off the answering machine and walked out of the bedroom, back into the living room. 

"Kids, I have to go somewhere right now. I'll be back in time for dinner. See you later." Sora said.

The kids said their goodbyes and Sora walked out of the apartment to her car. She popped a cigarette in her mouth and drove off. 

***** * * * *

At the station, Ken was at his desk. His desk was fairly clean, with a few loose papers lying around. Other than that, there were neat piles of papers stacked at the sides of the desk. In the top left corner laid a picture of his family. At the other corner was a computer monitor. A keyboard lay right in front of him, with a phone to his right. Right now, he was busy on the phone with Miyako. 

"But Miyako, I still have some work to do here and won't be able to come home now..." Ken spoke into the phone. 

"I need you home right now. Plus it's your turn to do the dishes," the voice on the other line, obviously Miyako, said. 

"This is more important than the dishes," Ken argued. 

"...Fine. I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you too," Ken said before he hung up the phone. As soon as he hung up the phone, he looked up to see Sora standing there. "Hi Sora."

"Hi Ken."

"Have a seat," Ken said as he motioned to a chair right in front of his desk. Sora sat down and watched Ken type on his computer. "I've been searching for files on this 'Kage' guy ever since Taichi was killed. This morning, I found a file on him in the Pentagon database," he explained as he continued to type.

"Is that legal?" Sora asked.

"I've been given permission to go through the files," Ken said. "Ok, here it is." Ken turned the monitor so it faced Sora. 

Sora pushed the chair towards Ken's desk to get a better look at what the screen showed. In the top right corner it showed a picture, though all you could make out was ripples in the air revealing a man there. Sora read through the file:

First Name: Kage

Last Name: Unknown

Age: Unknown

Weight: Unknown

Digimon Partner: Phantomon

Additional Information: Kage always has an advanced stealth suit on him, making detection hard, as you can see from the picture. Kage has killed few people, even though it would be easy for him to kill more. Kage's identity is unknown, and he is currently a part of Exodus.

"What's Exodus?" Sora asked after she read through the file. 

"A terrorist group," Ken said as he turned the monitor back to face him. 

"Do you think Exodus has something to do with this?" 

"I'm sure of it. Kage would not act alone without Mashou's permission." Ken explained. 

"Mashou?" 

"The leader of Exodus."

"Oh. Well I thank you Ken, at least I have some background on this guy," Sora said a she got up from her seat.

"I'm just glad I could help." Ken smiled. "And remember, all of us are here for you. If you need any help, you can come to any of us and we'll help you." Ken assured Sora.

"Okay, I'll keep that mind, but I think I can handle my problem myself." Sora said before she turned around and left the station. 

* * * * *

That night, Sora sat up in bed in a cold sweat. She'd been having dreams about Taichi's assassination _again_. Sora shook her head, trying to rid herself of that horrible memory; Her love being killed. Sora climbed out of her bed and walked to the bathroom, where she splashed water on her face. Sora took a handful of water and brought to her face, where she rubbed it on. When that was done, Sora took her hands away to reveal her face. She looked very tired, with bloodshot eyes and water dripping down her face. Sora turned to her side, where a towel lay on a rack. She walked over to the towel and brought it over her face, engulfing it. She rubbed the water onto the towel and then put it on the rack. She returned to the mirror and looked at herself. The mirror was a medicine cabinet, which Sora opened. She sighted a small bag of white powder and she grabbed it. She opened the bag and let most of the content sprinkle onto her hand. Satisfied, she lay the bag on the rim of the sink to her left and brought her hand, full of the powder, up to her face. She sniffed all of the powder in with one sniff. After that was done, she looked at herself in the mirror once again. 

_'Oh, Taichi, this therapy is not helping me. I wish so much that you were here, and I wouldn't be doing this right now. Why did you have to die? Why?!' _Those thoughts ran through Sora's head as he looked at herself in the mirror. She grabbed the bag again and poured the rest of the contents onto her hand. She threw the bag away, and sniffed the rest of the powder into her nose. _'Look at me, Taichi. I'm only doing this because you bring me so much pain. Don't be sorry.'_ Sora continued to think. She grabbed a cigarette, which was also in the medicine cabinet. She brought the cigarette up to her mouth and lighted it. She started to puff on it, with smoke quickly filling up the bathroom. Luckily the bathroom door was closed, so much of the smoke wouldn't seep through. After a few puffs, Sora felt a tingling in her head. She clutched her head in pain. The cigarette fell from her mouth and plunged to the ground. Seconds later, Sora fainted, falling backward onto the bathroom tile. One thought went through her head before she fainted:

_"The center of your problem..."_

* * * * *

In his shadowy cage at the zoo, Reiyakumon was peacefully sleeping, along with all the other resident animals and digimon at the zoo. Reiyakumon felt a jolt go through his body, immediately waking him up. His eyelids went upwards, revealing Reiyakumon's eyes to be purely blue in power. Suddenly, a blue aura surrounded him, illuminating his form. The only light in the whole closed zoo was the aura of power that surrounded Reiyakumon's body. Reiyakumon smiled, knowing what just happened. 

_'She reached the center of her problem,'_ Reiyakumon felt happily as he rose from the cold floor of his cage. Reiyakumon's hands went into fists. Thin strips of power seeped from Reiyakumon's closed hands and ran down his arms, up his shoulders, and finally reaching his head. As soon as that happened, Reiyakumon raised his head to the ceiling of the cage and cried out so loud, that it echoed throughout the whole zoo, waking up every digimon and animal resident to it. Shortly after that, a huge implosion of power shot out from Reiyakumon's body, sending a shockwave that decimated the whole zoo.

* * * * *

Sora woke up on the bathroom floor that morning. She looked around and saw the cigarette on the ground, and realized what happened. She sat up and grabbed the cigarette and threw it into the garbage can. Sora got to her feet and staggered through the doorway, into the hallway. Without looking, she crashed into the wall ahead of her. As if nothing happened, Sora turned around and staggered into the living room, where she collapsed onto the couch. Sora found the remote control and switched the TV on, which was showing the news right now. Sora decided to watch it.

"If you just tuned in to Channel 4 News, we were covering the story of the zoo explosion. Last night, the zoo's newest guest, the hugely powerful Reiyakumon, surprisingly had a huge power surge and blew up the whole zoo, deleting every digimon and killing every animal in captivity at the zoo. Luckily Reiyakumon collapsed after his power surge and the police, who heard of the incident by a person living near the zoo, were able to capture the rogue digimon and take him to a warehouse, where he is being kept. Hopefully the police can..." 

Suddenly, the TV went blank for a moment, and then switched to a figure sitting in a chair facing the camera. The figure was muscular, with a red shirt and pants, covered by a black overcoat. The figure also sported some black combat boots. The figure's hair was all black and it stuck up much like Daisuke's hair, with a thick red strand of hair hanging over the left side of the person's face. 

"Greetings, ladies and gentlemen, we hate to interrupt your program, but this is more important than the crap you're showing right now. Now, I'm sure you're watching this prime minister, so now we can cut to the chase. I'm sure all of you are already know about this Reiyakumon character, who's supposed to be the strongest digimon alive. Now I know the government has him, so we'd like to deliver an ultimatum to all of you: Bring us Reiyakumon, or we'll destroy the Digital World."


	5. Part 5: Briefing

****DARK ADDICTIONPART 5: BRIEFING

  
  


Author's Notes: Digimon does not belong to us, while all new humans/digimon introduced into this fic do belong to us. Remember, Japanese names are being used. "What?" Sora jumped up from the couch and stood up, watching the screen. 

"That's the right," the figure said, as if he had heard what Sora said. "You have forty eight hours to bring us Reiyakumon. If you refuse, our digimon partners shall go to the Digital World and destroy it using some nuclear weapons we just happened to pick up. Remember, you have forty eight hours. And now back to our regular programming...hehehehe..." Just then the picture went black for a moment, and then switched back to the news. 

Sora, shocked at what she just heard, reached for the phone on the night table near the couch and dialed the number for Yamato's new apartment, which he'd gotten a couple days ago. She heard the phone ring two times before she heard the phone being picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Yamato, it's me, Sora. Did you see what they just showed on TV?" Sora asked, hoping he saw what she did.

"Yes I did. What are we going to do about it?"

"Maybe we should call a meeting for all of us Chosen Children." Sora thought aloud. 

"Good idea. I'll see if I can get Ken to make us a meeting with the government," Yamato said. 

"Ok, good luck. Bye Yamato."

"Talk to you later."

Right after that was said, the phone clicked on the other line. Sora took the phone away from her ear and hung it up. Her hand went from the phone down to her pant pocket, which she drove her hand into, searching for something. Her fingers set upon a rectangular object and she grabbed it, pulling it out of her pocket. Once it came out of her pocket, it was revealed that it was a pack of cigarettes. She flipped open the top and grabbed a cigarette, while shoving the pack back into her pocket. She drew her lighter from the other pocket and put the cigarette in her mouth, and then lighted it. She put the lighter away and started to puff on the cigarette, sending smoke up to the ceiling. 

* * * * *

Ken had managed to get a meeting with the government inside the Capitol building about the ultimatum delivered by the figure on the TV. All of the Chosen Children were asked to come. Now they were sitting on the left side of a very long table in the meeting room of the Capitol building. Facing them were the Prime Minister, the Emperor, the General of the military, and some other important people. 

"Now, I believe that the broadcast of the ultimatum was put through every TV station in the country. They did that so every person in the country would see it," the Prime Minister explained. 

"Who's 'they'?" Daisuke asked.

"It was Exodus," the General answered.

"Exodus is the group that Kage is a part of," Ken confirmed before anyone could ask. 

"How do you know it was Exodus?" Yamato asked. 

"The one who announced the ultimatum was the leader, Mashou," the General told them. 

"Now," the Prime Minister began, "all of us have decided that we are not going to give Exodus Reiyakumon." The Emperor nodded. 

"But what about the Digital World??? It'll get destroyed!!!" Mimi told them worriedly.

"Not if all eleven of you go to Exodus' base before the deadline," the General answered. "The Digital World will not get destroyed, and Exodus will not have Reiyakumon."

"How will that happen?" Koushirou asked. 

"Easy," the General told him before getting out of his chair. All of the people seated at the table watched him as he walked toward the right, towards the side of the table which was between the government people and the Chosen Children. The Chosen Children had to look to their left to see him, while the government people had to look to their right to see him. The General raised his hand and grabbed a metal handle, while facing all of the people seated at the table. The General dropped his hand while still holding the metal handle, bring down a white screen from the ceiling. The General walked back to the table and turned on a projector which was placed on the table, facing the screen. The screen now showed a map of Japan. 

"Ok, as you can see, this is a map of Japan. Exodus has a base of operations, to keep the nuclear weapons. We're asking you Chosen Children to go to their base of operations, and take down the whole base along with Exodus. However, Exodus' base of operations is not on the mainland. It's at an island south of Japan, called Tanega Island." The General walked over and pointed to the little island with his finger. "Now, you will take a plane to Kagoshima, and then take a boat down Kagoshima Bay, down the Osumi Strait, and land on Tanega Island." The General followed this path with his finger. "The rest is up to you," the General looked at the Chosen Children, mainly at Sora, who was puffing on a cigarette. 

"I'm not going to come," Sora admitted. "I still have therapy to go to." The General nodded, as if he understood Sora. 

"Also," the General spoke, "you must defeat Exodus' digimon partners. They surely won't go down without a fight, so you'll have to defeat their digimon."

"We're not killing innocent digimon," Iori declared.

"Exodus' digimon are not 'innocent', they'll do anything their partners do, regardless of how 'evil' or 'good' it is," the General informed them. Iori slid back into his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "Now, I hope all of you understand what's about to happen. You hold the Digital World's fate in your hands; if you lose, the Digital World will be destroyed. If you win, the Digital World will be spared. End of briefing. 

Yamato sighed in relief as he and the rest of the Chosen Children stood up out of their chairs and exited through the doors to their right. 

"Let's hope they can do it," the Prime Minister told the people left in the room.

The General rolled up the screen and turned off the projector. "I'm sure they will. I'm sure they will..."

  
  


As the Chosen Children walked out, they talked to each other. "This is nothing we've ever done before," Iori told Jou. "We've never fought a group of terrorists before. Aren't operatives hired by the government supposed to do these things, not normal people like us?" Iori asked, hoping Jou would agree.

"Well, the government has never faced a threat like this either. I think if they think we can do it, why not give it a try?"

Iori didn't agree, but he went along with it to avoid the start of an argument. "I guess you're right."

"When this is all over, we can go back to being normal again." Jou reassured Iori. The two of them, along with the rest of the Chosen Children, walked out of the building and to their homes. 

  
  


Instead of going home, Sora drove to Ms. Nagawa's office, just in time for her daily appointment. Moments later, Sora found herself laying on the couch again, with Ms. Nagawa sitting in her chair next to Sora. 

"I'm worried about them, Ms. Nagawa," Sora admitted after she had explained the recent events. 

"They'll be fine. They have saved the world before, they can do it again," Ms. Nagawa tried to cheer Sora up. 

"I hope you're right. I don't think I would be able to handle myself if they were all killed."

"Don't think that," Ms. Nagawa instructed, "if you think that again, your problem will blow up."

"So you found out the cure to my problem?" Sora asked, hopeful.

"I believe I did," Ms. Nagawa told her as she flipped through the little pages of her pad of paper. "If you keep your mind off of Taichi for a few months, and concentrate on what lies ahead of you, you should be cured of your problem. After that, you'll have to find a way to get rid of your addictions."

Sora smiled and got up from the couch. Ms. Nagawa looked up from her pad of paper and stood up as well. Sora extended her hand and Ms. Nagawa took it. The two shook hands. "I thank you for all of your help, Ms. Nagawa."

Ms. Nagawa smiled. She was happy for Sora. "Anytime. It's what I'm payed to do, after all." Ms. Nagawa laughed, and soon Sora joined in the laughter. 

* * * * *

The next day, the Chosen Children, minus Sora, appeared at Haneda Airport in Tokyo, to find a government airplane waiting for them. The Chosen Children boarded the plane immediately, along with their digimon partners. Inside were only two government people; a pilot and a co-pilot. They greeted the Chosen Children and they sat in their seats. Soon enough, the plane took off from the runway of Haneda Airport. None of the Chosen Children talked; they were too tense because of the events that might occur today. Before they knew it, the airplane landed at the airport in Kagoshima. A government car was parked there, waiting for their arrival. The Chosen Children got into the car, and the car brought them to the harbor. It was then they boarded a government boat en route to Tanega Island. Now it was time for them to save the Digital World once again. 


End file.
